


Bedroom Shenanigans

by SnakesandTea



Series: Ineffable Indulgences [3]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Bottom Aziraphale (Good Omens), Coming In Pants, Consensual Kink, Does It Count As Masturbation If They're Stroking Each Other?, Gay, M/M, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Omorashi, Or Is That Just Sex, Piss kink, Shameless Smut, Smut, Top Crowley (Good Omens), Wetting, Wetting in Clothes, intentional wetting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-25
Updated: 2019-11-25
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:33:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21562294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnakesandTea/pseuds/SnakesandTea
Summary: Aziraphale is enjoying bedtime cuddles with Crowley and ignoring his pressing need to visit the lavatory. Crowley takes notice and decides to play a little game.
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: Ineffable Indulgences [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1517147
Comments: 16
Kudos: 112





	Bedroom Shenanigans

**Author's Note:**

> Let’s all thank River for the suggestion!

After a long day of bookkeeping and creating mild chaos, respectively, an angel and a demon crawled into their shared bed. Crowley nuzzled into Aziraphale’s neck. He was so warm and snuggly, basking in the safety he felt in his angel’s arms. Just on the cusp of nodding off, Aziraphale squirmed against him. Again. Crowley leaned back so he could look him in the eyes. “You sure you’re comfortable?”

“Mmhmm, perfect, dear,” he replied, gently pulling the demon down to his chest. Aziraphale deeply adored it anytime Crowley cuddled against him. The love rolling off the redhead was practically intoxicating. However, this evening, he was distracted. He’d had a few too many cups of hot coca and his bladder was filling quite rapidly. Aziraphale pressed his legs together as another urge crashed through him. Losing a spurt in his boxers, he tensed. If Crowley noticed, he hadn’t let on, still nestled in his side.

In fact, Crowley had noticed the slight dampness on his thigh. A smirk pulled at his lips as he hatched a plan for his angel. He pressed his hip down, ever so slightly, on Aziraphale’s swollen bladder.

“Oh!” He exclaimed, losing another squirt. “Darling, could you move your leg?”

Crowley felt the sudden warmth and smiled to himself. “And why should I do that?” He asked, pushing down again. The demon was quite enjoying his little game. His angel’s stream was longer this time; there was no denying what Aziraphale had done

The angel’s face was bright red, his crotch sopping wet, and his bladder far from empty. The demon had to know what he was doing. “Crowley!” He scolded with a twinkle in his eyes, “You’re going to make me have an accident.” Aziraphale found he quite _liked_ Crowley pressing on his bladder, forcing him to wee involuntarily.

“Maybe next time you won’t lie to me,” Crowley replied coyly, his dick growing hard in the cooling urine.

Aziraphale wiggled, feeling his hold slipping. “Oh, you _are_ a mischievous little demon! And,” he paused as a strong cramp surged through him. “I didn’t lie.” Despite his efforts, a few drops dribbled into his underpants.

“Mmm, just let go,” he encouraged, more than willing to let Aziraphale think whatever he pleased if it meant he’d wet. Crowley’s cock twitched at the thought of his angel relieving himself in his arms, the naughty cascade wetting him under the duvet.

Part of him wanted to – to shamelessly flood the bed with Crowley pressed against him, to feel the heat of his mess spread around his crotch and soak his demon. Oh—oh, fuck, he was getting hard. Aziraphale reasoned that if he was going to do it, he should give in before it became too difficult. He lay his head against the pillows, wiggled a bit, and unleashed his torrent with a soft groan.

Crowley gasped as he felt the warm deluge on his leg. He pressed lips to Aziraphale’s cheek, pulling back with a lusty glaze in his eyes. Crowley grinded his hips against the urinating angel, grunting as he humped the filthy mess. His thoughts painted with imaginings of the view below the covers: the yellow river running from his angel’s crotch, puddling beneath them, soiling the sheets. The wet pressure from Aziraphale’s stream was absolutely mind-blowing – it was all so much. He threw his head back, moaning as he came far too quickly, his creamy ejaculate mixing with the final trickles of the angel’s transgression. Crowley collapsed atop him, panting.

Aziraphale stroked his demon’s hair as Crowley caught his breath. He relished the sight of those gangly limbs sprawled haphazardly across his torso. The demon looked so comfortably vulnerable, Aziraphale nearly frowned when Crowley sat up.

“Y’know, Angel, I’ve been holding for a while myself.” Crowley wrapped his legs around Aziraphale. “It’d be a pity to waste it.” Reveling in the desire in his angel’s eyes, he felt Aziraphale’s cock harden against his thigh. He smirked. “It seems you agree.” Crowley sighed as he released his aching bladder all over his angel, splattering him with his golden stream.

The angel moaned as Crowley’s torrent flooded his crotch, rushing over his cock and thighs in a cascade of steaming heat. Oh! Oh, dear! He bucked his hips, grinding his erection against the demon as his urine rewarmed the cooling mess from earlier. Aziraphale muffled his moans with his arm, trying to savor the hissing of his demon’s relief.

Crowley’s stream dwindled and he pushed out the last few drops with a grunt. He stroked Aziraphale through his sodden boxers, loving every groan emanating from his angel’s throat. Crowley took immense satisfaction in it being _his_ piss, _his_ hand, _his_ kisses bringing these enchanting sounds from Aziraphale. He slowed his motions, teasing him.

“Crowley,” he breathed. He was so close now. “Please.” Aziraphale closed his eyes, the scene before him fresh in his mind. He felt the soaked mattress beneath him, the wet demon straddling him – pleasuring him, the sheer illicitness of the act pushing him closer and closer to orgasm.

Fuck! The demon loved hearing him beg. He quickened his strokes, pressing gentle kisses against his cheeks.

Aziraphale was glowing as his demon’s talented fingers slid up and down his cotton-clad length. He grabbed a fist-full of sheets, practically growling in ecstasy. His hips thrashed, his cock demanding more, faster, friction. There! Yes! “Oh, Crowley, I’m going to— Ah!” His back arched as he reached his climax.

Crowley’s hand grew slick with Aziraphale’s come. He milked pearly white spurts from him until the angel gently pushed his hand away.

“That was just splendid, my dear” he said between breaths. Aziraphale took the demon’s chin in his hands, kissing him hard before falling back into the nest of pillows. He sighed, spent and delighted.

Crowley crawled up and joined his angel, cozying against his chest again. He wriggled as the wet, sticky mess was quickly becoming rather uncomfortable. “We should probably do something about the bed,” he whispered.

Aziraphale snapped his fingers. “Done.” He wrapped his arms around Crowley, giving him a nice, tight squeeze. “I love you, my dear.”

“mmm, l’y’too,” he mumbled, sleepily burrowing further into Aziraphale’s armpit.

The angel smiled at the ceiling. After 6,000 long years, he finally felt as though he was home.


End file.
